


Beauty From Pain

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: One Shots [12]
Category: Dashingfrost - Fandom, Fandroki - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: And Thor loves Loki, Broken Heart, But Loki loves Thor, Fandral is in love with Loki, I don't know, Isn't sex the same as love making?, M/M, One sided, Wall Sex, love making, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandral may be dashing but his heart belongs to Loki. unfortunately, he does not have Loki's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty From Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this picture ----> http://realloveormadness.tumblr.com/post/90004850825

Fandral was called dashing for a reason. He allowed himself to be devoured by the title for one reason. An escape from the heartache of loving Loki. It was a secret but Fandral knew the only one who had Loki's heart was no other than the mighty Thor. The god of thunder. Loki's older brother. Fandral wasn't sure why he did this but he did. Every night on the way to his own chambers, he'd walked the direction Loki's chambers were. And every night, he heard Loki making love with Thor. And every night, he silently stood on the other side, listening to the one he was in love with making love with another. It was torture but Fandral did it. It would be said that Fandral didn't really love Loki. Maybe he was fixated or just lustful after him. But Fandral was hopelessly in love. 

"Thor. Thor. Thor." Loki moaned from behind the door. 

Thor thrust hard into Loki. 

"Loki, I love you." Thor growled gently.  
"I love you too." Loki gasped.

They said that to each other every night and it broke Fandral's heart more and more each time. He continued to listen as they made love. Loki always moaned, gasped and begged for more. Thor always growled softly and possessively. Fandral listened until they were finished. Then he'd retreat to his chambers, thinking of Loki's raven hair, milky skin, soft lips and slender form. Oh how he envied Thor. He's do anything to have Loki as his own. But that would never happen for Loki loved Thor more than anything in all of the nine realms.

To Loki, Fandral was just one of Thor's foolish comrades.


End file.
